


Sonrisa tonta

by cattieju



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo tres días habían transcurrido desde la terrible catástrofe ocasionada en Magnostadt; El Rey Kouen le pidió quedarse un tiempo con el fin de vigilar los pasos del tan reconocido representante de Sindria. </p><p>Parecía tarea sencilla; Ella no tenía idea de cuán equivocada estaba…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonrisa tonta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sindrian smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144770) by [cattieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju). 



> ¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto de los fics pero espero que les guste, así sea un poco.  
> No soy la autora original de “Magi: the labyrinth of magic”.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Se preguntaba Hakuei con el corazón a punto de estallar; Necesitó cierto tiempo para calmarse y poder meditar.  
Cuando finalmente logró separarse de la gran puerta del prestado dormitorio -la cual había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas minutos atrás- miró a su alrededor para confirmar que todo estuviese en su lugar. 

–Ninguna columna se vino abajo- se tranquilizó.  
Su cuerpo y mente estaban agotados, estos tres últimos días podrían considerarse una real pesadilla. 

El resultado de cómo había sido gobernado Magnostadt era simplemente terrible y triste; Ella sólo esperaba que todos vivieran en paz y armonía al finalizar la reconstrucción de aquel lugar. El imperio Kou podía lograrlo, tenía fé en ello; Aunque estaba el Rey de Sindria de por medio, quién no terminaba de figurarle… 

–Sinbad- pronunció suavemente al sentarse en la orilla de la enorme cama; soltó un leve suspiro, recordaba claramente y un poco sonrojada que el día anterior había sido ayudada por él a bajar de su caballo; Hakuei venía de un corto paseo que se regalaba a sí misma antes de empezar el intenso día de trabajo, sus caminos no se habían cruzado en los pasados días, pero ahora lo había visualizado y su primer pensamiento fue escapar del predecible e incómodo encuentro.

Esperaba no verse en la necesidad de interactuar con él, por lo que debía pensar en alguna estrategia rápida para retirarse sin ser vista y mucho menos parecer grosera o esquiva; Nada salió como ella esperaba, Sinbad advirtió su presencia enseguida y había sido mucho más rápido que ella, sus últimas esperanzas de una inteligente huída terminaron por evaporarse; Al llegar a su lado extendió la mano hacia ella –Princesa… Tenga muy buenos días- saludó aparentemente amable. 

Se produjo una corta pausa, Hakuei se dignó a mirarle finalmente y en voz baja pero firme propuso –General… Preferiría que se dirija a mí como General y no como princesa, si no es molestia para usted, su majestad- …y aceptó su ayuda para descender. 

El simple roce de sus manos le hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo que terminó cayendo de lleno en sus brazos, ¡Qué mala suerte había tenido! y ¡¿Desde cuándo era tan torpe?!

Hakuei levantó el rostro por puro instinto, estaban realmente cerca lo que causó que sus miradas se encontraran por primera vez; Sus ojos eran oro puro, la habían dejado sin habla… pero momentos antes de perderse por completo en ellos, la razón tuvo la decencia de gobernar su cuerpo y reaccionó con rechazo, con sus pequeñas manos puestas en el ancho pecho de él le apartó de un empujón; En su vida había bajado la mirada ante nadie y a pesar de lo muy apenada que estaba en ese momento, él no iba a ser el primero en provocar tan dramática reacción, parecería una descarada pero con la frente en alto se despidió cordial y elegante, mientras que por dentro experimentaba sensaciones totalmente desconocidas hasta ahora. 

Detuvo sus recuerdos deliberadamente, no quería por ningún motivo profundizar en tales sensaciones y sus posibles razones. 

Al justo momento en que su estadía en Magnostadt fue decidida, se dedicó a calcular la manera más conveniente de distribuir su tiempo como la mejor de las estrategas, para ser capaz de ayudar en la reconstrucción y al mismo tiempo poder observar de cerca al “No tan confiable Rey”. 

-¡Ah!- soltó frustrada -Estoy casi segura de haber sido descubierta fisgoneando hace algunas horas- aún sentía los dorados ojos de Sinbad puestos en ella, y… eran ideas suyas ¿o ese guiño iba en su dirección? Todo se estaba saliendo de control, ¿Sabría “El Rey” desde un principio que ella lo vigilaba?, intentaba ser lo más prudente y sigilosa posible, pero las personas como él eran calculadoras hasta un punto desconocido; Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y allí estaba, ahora preguntándose… 

-¿Habré perdido la oportunidad de recolectar valiosa información? Realmente, ¡Qué torpe me he vuelto!- se levantó de golpe y empezó a desvestirse mientras razonaba –Los guerreros del imperio Reim han unido fuerzas con él, estarán planeando algo para distraerme a mi y a mis hombres- Aún Dorji no se ha reportado… ¿Dónde estará?- Al terminar de ponerse su larga, blanca casi transparente y realmente femenina bata para dormir, dos golpes secos resonaron en la enorme pieza, automáticamente giró en dirección a la majestuosa puerta, no sin antes haber pegado un salto de sorpresa y susto.

–Quién se atrevía a llamar de manera tan tosca- con el ceño fruncido se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, pero al estar a punto de abrirla, se repitieron los secos golpes, el sonido no provenía desde esa entrada. Miró a su alrededor desconfiada, no se iba a permitir sentir miedo, caminó lentamente y empuñó su espada como cualquier valiente guerrero haría; Luego de estudiar todo el lugar se percató de que las puertas que daban al balcón estaban un poco abiertas; Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse a medida que se acercaba, pero ella no temblaba ni un poco, apremió su autocontrol, dio un paso afuera. 

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad ¿Qué le depararían ellas para el futuro?... El silencio de la noche parecía estarle ocultando un secreto; luego de algunos minutos decidió volver a la habitación. 

Hakuei volteó bruscamente al sentir la necesidad de defenderse para encontrarse frente a frente con su más reciente motivo de distracción. Detuvo la espada a centímetros de su cuello, sin retirarla. 

Él pasó de una expresión conmocionada a sonreír tontamente como solía hacer el tan reconocido Rey de Sindria, Sinbad.


	2. Impulsos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invadir los aposentos de la Primera Princesa del Imperio Kou, Hakuei Ren; era sólo el comienzo de las intenciones del Rey de Sindria, Sinbad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy la autora original de “Magi: the labyrinth of magic” Shinobu Ohtaka lo es y la amo.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué razón la tan curiosa princesa no se quedó a escuchar el resto de la conversación?- fueron las primeras palabras que soltó Sinbad en casi un susurro aún con la espada de Hakuei a sólo centímetros de su garganta y luciendo la más genial de sus sonrisas. 

Su posición era realmente incómoda, entre la enorme y fría puerta de vidrio y la afilada hoja de la espada de la princesa, acompañada, por cierto, del bellísimo y caliente cuerpo que le había robado el sueño desde hace cuatro días, prefería mil veces acercarse más a la segunda opción. 

Él muy bien sabía que no estaba entre las personas preferidas de la primera princesa del Imperio Kou; ella se lo había dejado bastante claro desde el primer encuentro, tampoco quería estarlo, las princesas eran un dolor de cabeza, pero no entendía porqué no podía sacar a ésta de su mente. Le había visto dar sus paseos matutinos el primer día en Magnostadt e inconscientemente empezó a levantarse más temprano de lo usual para poder disfrutar de tan espléndida visión. 

No lo soportaba más, -¿Qué no soportaba más? Ni él mismo lo sabía- por lo que el día anterior había decidido acercarse para mejorar relaciones; Recordaba lo que el príncipe Ren Hakuryuu le había pedido hace un largo tiempo ya. ¿Estaría ella al tanto de los planes de su hermano pequeño? ¿De qué lado te pondrías, princesa?- se preguntaba Sinbad verdaderamente curioso. Ella era todo un misterio, estaba seguro de que su primo el Rey Kouen del Imperio Kou, le había pedido quedarse para vigilarlo –Qué tipo más desconfiado- sonrió maliciosamente al pensarlo… 

Ese día al ayudarla a bajar de su caballo, él entró casi de inmediato en un estado de hipnosis, había olvidado todo lo que venía a decir, no tuvo otra opción más que callar, la princesita se había encargado de hacerle perder aún más la cabeza al caer en sus brazos y cruzar miradas. –Cualquier mujer habría bajado la cabeza en modo tímido y pudoroso, pero ella no lo había hecho. Demasiado fuera de lo común- se decía a sí mismo tras analizar las secas palabras y despedida que le dirigió ella. 

En todo el día no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, su forma de hablar, sus movimientos, el trato con las personas, todo le llevaba a borrosas pero muy cálidas memorias. 

Fue entonces cuando recordó que ya había pasado por esto con otras mujeres. 

-¿Cómo logré solucionarlo?- estudió unos segundos y saltó -¡Cierto! Si la cortejo y consigo lo que quiero, el capricho desaparecerá- Él bien sabía lo irresponsable de su pensamiento, ya que no se trataba de cualquier mujer; era nada más y nada menos que “La importante Primera Princesa del Imperio Kou” pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya la decisión estaba tomada. 

Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro; Eliminaba de raíz su actual fantasía por Ren Hakuei y quizás lograra ponerla de su lado como había hecho con la adorable Kougyoku. 

Judal pasaría de tener 6 candidatos a rey a sólo 3 –Eso será digno de ver- rió travieso y confiado. 

Volvió a la realidad al sentir mayor presión en su cuello, la princesa se había aproximado, con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes. ¡Qué bonita era! Tanto era su encanto que Sinbad empezaba a marearse ¿o era por el alcohol? Daba igual, era un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-Habíamos quedado en General, no princesa… ¿Recuerda?- dijo ella con su tan cautivadora voz; Como no recibió más que una mirada embobada por parte de “su majestad”, Hakuei prosiguió a preguntar -¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su inesperada visita?- bajó la voz al decir…-y para nada deseada.- suspiró. 

Sinbad pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de ella y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo bruscamente, si Hakuei no hubiese retirado su espada con rapidez ambos habrían salido heridos. Con la otra mano tomo la de ella y le obligó a soltar la espada. El hierro chocando contra el suelo fue el único sonido que alteró la tranquila y silenciosa noche.  
Ella no emitió más que un débil sonido de sorpresa. 

Qué agradables se sentían los pronunciados y suaves pechos de la princesa pegados a su cuerpo; Él estaba a punto de volverse loco de deseo. Los ojos de ella mostraban su clara confusión pero también un brillo de notable interés inconsciente. Sus cabellos azul oscuro en contraste con su pálida piel, danzaban al ritmo de la suave brisa nocturna.

-Eres como una diosa- manifestó él con voz ronca y auténticamente sincero, mientras tomaba un largo mechón del sedoso cabello de ella y se lo llevaba a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Resultaba obvio e incluso un poco gracioso el cómo la princesa había perdido la voz y se esforzaba al contener la respiración. Sinbad embriagado por la combinación de la delicada y femenina fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de Hakuei y los tragos que había ingerido esa noche, lo tenían de cabeza. Su mano fue subiendo por el blanco cuello de Hakuei en una caricia hasta llegar a su mejilla, masajeándola con su pulgar. La acercó aún más y le besó las sienes con sutileza, por nada del mundo quería espantarla, sólo sentirla y hacerle sentir. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que el acelerado palpitar de sus corazones se habían vuelto uno. Ella finalmente reaccionó, pero en lugar de alejarse fue recorriendo con sus manos la ancha espalda de Sinbad tiernamente, alterando esta acción sus impulsos.  
Sinbad se obligó a contenerse y repuso con rapidez. 

Besaba ligeramente el rostro de Hakuei, las sienes, sus mejillas, sus ojos, la punta de su nariz, la comisura de sus labios, el Rey había tomado control de todo, bajó un poco al cuello con la misma paciencia y delicadeza de un principio, ella inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado para facilitarle el camino y de una hilera de pequeños besos en el cuello terminó por plantar algunos en sus bien formados bellos hombros. Le conmovió sentirla temblar entre sus brazos; que sensación tan exquisita, nunca antes experimentada con tal intensidad. Se dedicó a subir de nuevo llenándola de besos más intensos pero al mirarla a los ojos los suyos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta llegar a la inconciencia. 

Ella cayó al suelo por el peso muerto encima. Se quedó un largo rato en la posición en la que había caído, Hakuei parecía una estatua de hielo, intentaba moverse pero ni uno de sus músculos cooperaba a reaccionar. Ese Sinbad sí que era digno de admirar, había logrado bajar sus defensas y mover sus sentidos en menos de un segundo, pero ahora era una roca. 

Después de algunos minutos –eternos para Hakuei- Él entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió sin fuerzas. Ella se aprovechó de su consciencia y con la mayor fuerza que pudo ejercer lo ayudó a levantarse, pasó uno de los masculinos brazos por sus hombros y le llevó a la gigantesca cama. 

Sinbad entredormido sentía la mirada de Hakuei clavada en él, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para siquiera abrir los ojos. Qué cómodo estaba… Aunque era un poco humillante. No podía pensar claramente, así que lo mejor sería dejarle creer que estaba profundamente dormido por ahora, sí, eso haría. 

De repente percibió un movimiento por parte de ella, -No estarás pensando en salir de esta habitación y menos usando sólo ese trapito que llamas “camisón”- caviló y sin reflexionarlo demasiado la asió por la muñeca justo en el momento en el que ella se dirigía a la puerta. 

Ignoraba cual había sido la mirada que le había dedicado, pero la que ella le devolvió estaba llena de ternura. Sinbad podía resistir lo que fuese pero no ese tipo de miradas y menos por parte de la princesa, ésta en específico. Estaba molesto y no entendía el porqué, lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que su molestia era por culpa de ella. 

La jaló a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza para que no intentara escapar de nuevo, pero luego soltó un poco para permitirle tomar aire; la respiración acelerada de ella contra su cuello lo volvería loco. No se daba cuenta de que había reparado en innumerables sensaciones que con otras mujeres pasaron desapercibidas en su tiempo.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo, mi encantadora Princes--General?- susurró a su oído tras lo cual, se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedarse dormido era la última de las intenciones del Rey de Sindria.
> 
> Heh! :D No es gracioso, al menos no para él.


	3. No al adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … Luego de haber compartido un preciado tesoro, se marcha sin siquiera decir “Adiós”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy la autora original de “Magi: the labyrinth of magic” Shinobu Ohtaka lo es.

Se debía ser bastante tonto para no percatarse de que “Su majestad” había estado bebiendo antes de irrumpir en la habitación, pero… ¡¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara de manera tan licenciosa, nada digna de una princesa?!

-Eres un provocador digno de temer- juzgó en voz baja y con una media sonrisa algo sarcástica dirigida al cuerpo inconciente frente a ella.

Una parte de ella agradecía al cielo que hubiese perdido la consciencia justo en ese momento, así podría guardar lo que quedaba de su dignidad; mientras que la otra parte… Bueno, no estaba tan segura de lo que en realidad deseaba que pasara. 

Cuando hubo terminado de acomodarlo se sentó a un lado… Qué agotador había sido estar con esa persona tan cerca y despierta. Mejor se alejaba mientras podía de tan problemático ser; Se levantó decidida a abandonar la habitación pero fue asaltada mucho antes de llegar a su destino y de un momento a otro se encontró en la enorme cama y con recortada respiración entre los fuertes brazos del Rey Sinbad.

Su abrazo se fue soltando un poco y ella recuperó el aire, lo que aún no terminaba de controlar era el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

Aparentemente él había caído en un profundo sueño, -Qué agradable sensación- reflexionó ella, desde la muerte de su padre y hermanos mayores no se había sentido tan protegida y despreocupada, al contrario, le correspondía a ella ser ahora la protectora; Hakuei recordaba aquellos momentos de amor y paz en familia con intensa claridad y calidez, los venideros que no se comparaban a los anteriores, aún así, le permitieron compartir mucho más con su pequeño Hakuryuu; ya a punto de caer dormida la sobresaltó un Sinbad perturbado en sueños.

¿Sufriría de Insomnio? ¿O serían Pesadillas? ¿Sobre qué podrían ser? Tras analizarlo un momento, se percató de que era muy poco lo que sabía sobre aquella persona que ahora le hacía sentir tan segura y con la que casualmente compartía la enorme cama.

El Rey Sinbad era famoso por la gran cantidad de laberintos conquistados y aliados que había conseguido desde muy temprana edad, pero… Seguro había algo más, tras tan exitoso y perfecto ser existiría una historia más profunda no compartida…

Hakuei empezó a acariciarle el largo cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo, era realmente sedoso, si ella no cuidara del suyo con tanta dedicación, ahora estaría verde de envidia. Qué apuesto era él, dormido era aún más sorprendente ya que se reflejaba su -seguramente- tan bien guardada vulnerabilidad a ojos ajenos.

Él pareció calmarse un poco, sin embargo de nuevo empezó a agitarse. Ella acercó sus cuerpos, lo abrazó con fuerza y se decidió a tararear la melodía que sólo le recitaba a un pequeño e inquieto Hakuryuu, luego de la tragedia que a ambos había dejado marcados con cicatrices en el corazón. Ryuu solía decirle que su voz parecía llevar encantamientos que calmaban un corazón adolorido y agitado.

-Onee-san, Onee-san… No puedo dormir, ¿te importaría dejarme escuchar tu mágica canción una vez más?- preguntó soñoliento el pequeño Hakuryuu, mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de la cama de su tan amada hermana.  
Al recordar aquel cálido momento decidió cantarla con voz baja, serena e impresionantemente melodiosa…

 

Laa..la..laa..la…  
Mi valiente guerrero, hazme entrega de tus sueños;  
¿Cuanto tiempo los guardarás solo para ti?…  
Deja pasar tan hermosas estaciones para lograr tu corazón sanar.  
Pero prométeme, querido... que alguna de estas noches, tal cual una brillante estrella mostrarás todo lo que puedes dar.  
Eres más que un ser, un alma que junto al viento moverá las bellas hojas de árboles e incluso tan altas montañas… Está bien si por un momento olvidas el camino al hogar…  
Esperaré…  
Esperaré a que florezcas como la gentil, esa gentil alma que eres.  
Te hago entrega de esta canción y la fuerza de mi esperanza… la..laa…ohh.

 

Con inesperadas lágrimas llenas de melancolía recorriendo sus mejillas, se durmió junto al ahora profundo Rey.

Amanecieron juntos y abrazados.

Sinbad no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par tras darse cuenta de que no había logrado desvestirse como era su costumbre cada noche, ya que un hermoso e inocente cuerpo se abrazaba a él con aparente miedo a separarse sin querer. 

Fue retirando con cuidado las manos de la princesa, y notó la serie de cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, la noche anterior las había palpado pero ahora las veía con claridad. ¿Por qué un cuerpo tan bello estaba tan salvajemente marcado? Podía entender por qué ella insistía tanto en ser llamada “General” en lugar de “Princesa”; Era una guerrera, una radiante y buena.  
Ya estaba seguro de saber a quién le recordaba Ren Hakuei. 

Nunca creyó que llegaría a existir una persona tan especial, valiente y a la vez tierna como lo fue su amada madre.

Le distrajo el cambio repentino de posición que ella tomó; Ahora con una manga caída y algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, él trago y notó su garganta seca; se acercó y con suma delicadeza retiró el cabello del pálido y pequeño rostro, allí se ubicaban un lunar lo suficientemente sensual como para que él sintiera presión en el pecho, más la cicatriz producto de su curiosidad desde el momento en el que la conoció. Con su pulgar rozó la suave mejilla y recorrió la forma de la cicatriz, como le gustaría haber podido evitar que le sucediera aquello.

Si sólo ella le perteneciera no permitiría que se agregara ni una marca más a su cuerpo.  
Tras haber pensado tal cosa, sorprendido retiró rápidamente la mano que había posado sobre la mejilla de la princesa como si ésta lo hubiese quemado.  
¡Que Dios lo ayudara! Estaba considerando seriamente el incluir a Hakuei en las negociaciones con el imperio Kou, en dos meses.

Se levantó, bebió un poco de agua y se retiró a sus aposentos por el mismo camino que había utilizado para invadir la habitación de la encantadora mujer que no había hecho más que confundirlo y moverlo a hacer cosas que jamás había considerado en su vida, hasta ahora.

 

Hakuei se despertó sola y un poco decepcionada, para ser sinceros.

En cuatro días más tendría que irse a Meseta Tenzan en compañía de Kouha; ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecería el Rey de Sindria en Magnostadt?… Era muy tarde como para dar su paseo de rutina, por lo que al estar lista fue directamente a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Pasó la mañana completa junto a Dorji y Seisyun. Al llegar el medio día visualizó una pequeña cabecita azul, -¡Aladdin!- exclamó con cierta emoción y se dirigió a él.

-Hakuei, Onee-san- Saludó cariñoso el pequeño Aladdin.

-Oi, Aladdin, preséntanos- exigió el chico rubio a su lado con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Onee-san, este es mi amigo, Alibaba-kun- soltó con cortesía Aladdin.

Eran varios los guerreros que se habían quedado en Magnostadt tras el duro encuentro y sus terribles consecuencias con la mera intención de ayudar. Entre ellos estaban Aladdin su pequeño ángel guardián y Alibaba quién parecía ser un buen chico.

-Hola, es un placer conocerte, Alibaba-kun; has hecho un muy buen trabajo antes en la pelea- comentó Hakuei sonriente haciendo sonrojar al chico. Su mirada se desvió hacia la silenciosa chica de brillantes cabellos y características facciones que los acompañaba; Recordaba haberla visto llegar antes junto al extraño magi Yunan.

\- ¡Y esta es mi querida amiga Mor-san! Estoy seguro de que ustedes se la llevarán muy bien!- manifestó un emocionado Aladdin. La interesante muchacha no habló pero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con timidez.

\- ¡Estoy segura de que así será!- exclamó Hakuei alegre. - ¡Oh! Se me abrió el apetito, ¿Les importaría acompañarme a comer?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Ninguno de los tres se hubiese atrevido jamás a negarse a tan sincera invitación. Concluyeron sus actividades y volvieron juntos a comer. Los cuatro pasaron el rato muy animados, el único momento incómodo fue al ser mencionado Hakuryuu, Ei no pudo evitar parecer sombría al recordar la última vez que había visto a su pequeño y confundido hermano, aún así notó con extrañeza que no había sido la única con mirada sombría pero decidió no mencionarlo; igualmente no hubo suficiente tiempo para revolcarse en aquella terrible memoria ya que Aladdin y Alibaba eran expertos en divertir a cualquier acompañante que llevaran.

Ahora descansaban en el gigantesco patio, para empezar con ánimo y fuerza la jornada de la tarde, cuando Aladdin gritó alegre –Sinbad, Oji-san- Hakuei reaccionó de inmediato, pero siempre con disimulo, pareciendo bastante indiferente. Sinbad iba acompañado por un hombre de avanzada edad. Al oír su nombre volteó y los visualizó. Ella se percató de que él se resistía a mirarla directamente, lo único que obtuvo el grupo fue un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su majestad.

Estaba aún más decepcionada que cuando despertó esa mañana, el resto del día se hizo eterno, la noche más larga todavía… Sinbad no había aparecido.

La mañana siguiente mejoró, ayudó a todos en compañía de Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Kouha, Seisyun y una nueva conocida, que era nada más y nada menos que uno de los 8 Generales del Rey Sinbad, Yamuraiha.

Hacían un grupo bastante llamativo, a pesar de no poder confiarse al 100%, se llevaban bien o al menos eso se intentaba.  
No logró evitarlo, Yamuraiha le agradaba mucho, era divertida y sincera. Por lo que podía entender fue una importante maga en la antigua academia y que además, -éste lugar ahora en ruinas- había sido su hogar en su mas tierna infancia.  
Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse nunca a esa persona tan simpática. 

Deseaba de corazón que algún día, todos fueran capaces de convivir pacíficamente. Su mente empezaba a imaginar la situación cuando escuchó a la mujer dirigirse a Aladdin…

-¡Compórtate! Ahora estarás bajo mi cuidado… Ya que Sinbad ha vuelto a casa-

La mente de Hakuei se puso en blanco después de pronunciadas aquellas palabras.

Se ha ido. -Ese bastardo- ¿La había utilizado?... se preguntó con lágrimas contenidas no sin antes haberse disculpado con el grupo y dado la vuelta para volver a lo que realmente importaba o eso decía ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tenzan Plateau –área rural del imperio kouga).


	4. Encantado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se ha vuelto un hábito para su majestad, lo cual no resulta tan molesto después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Magi: The labyrinth of magic no pertenecen a nadie más que a Ohtaka Shinobu. 
> 
> Esta es la primera parte del “por ahora” último capítulo de mi bobo y feliz fanfic, realmente espero que lo disfruten, mis queridos SinEians.

Hacía aproximadamente medio mes desde que arribara a Tenzan Plateau junto a Kouha; A pesar de no ser aquel lugar en el que se había criado, para Hakuei el aire que se respiraba allí era tan limpio y armonioso que no había tardado en sentirlo y autoproclamarlo su “verdadero hogar”. Ahora el brillante sol se escondía detrás de las montañas y ella estaba segura de no haber visto nunca antes un paisaje tan hermoso.

-Lo único que me hace falta eres tú…- suspiró al pensar en Hakuryuu, su pequeño hermano. Cuánta falta le hacía; estar separados tanto tiempo era realmente doloroso. Ella había intentado hasta el cansancio comunicarse con él, pero parecía existir ahora una alta y firme barrera que ni a ella le era posible traspasar. 

Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus cristalinos ojos cuando una de sus ayudantes entró en la habitación para asistirla a lavarse.

-Estoy segura que su hermano no ha dejado de pensar en usted, señorita- soltó la maternal mujer tras sacar sus propias conclusiones al ver la triste expresión de la princesa.

Ella no respondió, sólo quería descansar para así dejar de pensar en todas las emociones que le habían asaltado estos años e increíblemente los últimos meses.

No lograba todavía sacar de sus pensamientos a ese Rey Sinbad de encantadora y aniñada sonrisa; Su mente y razón le gritaban que era incorrecto hundirse en ciertas ideas y recuerdos, sumamente incorrecto; pero algo más profundo venía y le tranquilizaba, repitiéndole una y otra vez que “sentir” no era algo de lo qué apenarse o aterrorizarse. 

Sólo esperaba verlo una vez más… sólo una más.

Ahora relajada y extendida a lo largo de la bañera, agradecía al cielo poder contar con aquella comodidad de la que lamentablemente a muchos otros se les privaba.

–Princesa, se ha organizado una feria para esta noche, al parecer es una fecha importante para los miembros del clan Kouga. ¿Está al tanto de ello, cierto?- preguntó la mujer mientras le peinaba el largo cabello con la mayor sutileza posible. Hakuei algo adormilada por aquella acción respondió en voz baja –Así es, Jin.- Efectivamente hace días un Dorji contrito le recordó que para esa misma fecha mucho tiempo atrás había sido fundado el gran imperio Kouga y que lo celebraran como solían hacerlo antes de volverse parte del imperio Kou era lo menos que podía hacer Hakuei por ese clan tan noble con el que había tenido la suerte de cruzarse. 

-Iré unas horas y volveré a dormir, estoy realmente agotada- concluyó. 

Minutos más tarde lista para salir a dar una vuelta por la feria fue detenida por un brazo masculino y una gran mano que se posó en sus labios para evitar que gritara. El atacante no usaba toda su fuerza, pero la tenía bastante inmovilizada. 

No le quedaba más opción, con una velocidad que -incluso le sorprendió a ella misma- pisó su pié derecho y mordió uno de los dedos de la mano que se atrevía a cubrir su boca. –Arrhhj- se quejó por lo bajo el delincuente.

-¡¿Darme sustos de muerte y colarse en mis habitaciones se ha vuelto una costumbre para su majestad?!- soltó exaltada Hakuei tras darse la vuelta y dedicarle una furiosa mirada a Sinbad. 

-Hola, pues no sabía que además de princesa y general eras una gatita escurridiza- declaró divertido al llevarse el dedo agraviado a los labios sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la hermosa mujer frente a él, la cual se sonrojaba cada vez más sin percatarse.

-Rey Sinbad… Le importaría explicarme el ¿Cómo demonios logró entrar aquí sin ser visto por alguno de mis guerreros?- Estaba segura de ser la única que sabía sobre el pasadizo secreto, por lo que el Rey tuvo que haber accedido a la habitación por la entrada principal, la cual casi siempre estaba custodiada por dos de sus más leales guardias.

-No fue fácil, pero no perdamos el tiempo en eso…- movió la mano como descartando la idea de discutir el tema y continuó – He escuchado que habrá una celebración esta noche, para ser sincero jamás imaginé que los miembros reales del imperio Kou fueran capaces de disfrutar de este tipo de fiestas- se acercó sonriente y le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos. La piel de la princesa resultaba ser tan suave en contraste a sus callosas manos que tal acto parecía más bien una ofensa.

-Deje de provocarme, Rey Sinbad- ella levantó una ceja. –Ahora bien, si me disculpa, debo sali--- -Perfecto, disfrutemos del festejo- la interrumpió Sinbad. 

-No lo hará.- declaró una Hakuei acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Para suavizar un poco la tensión creada en segundos, expuso –Su majestad no debería ser visto por ningún motivo en este lugar, bien sabe que nuestras naciones no ehm… se entienden, por lo que para evitar incomodidades considero que su regreso al Reino de Sindria sería la decisión más pertinente- contuvo la respiración tras hacer tal recomendación, pero no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran, ¿Era tonto o qué? Si, pero era un tonto que le gustaba mucho, lo que la volvía tonta e imprudente a ella. Si se iba, podía imaginarse huyendo tras él. 

Sus pueblos no se entendían, eso era cierto, pero ellos dos sí que lo hacían. 

Había decidido irse antes del tiempo pautado de Magnostadt debido a esa mujer, lo confundía y le hacía sentir extraño. Era necesario el alejarse de ella, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda; Su imagen de ángel dormido, su cuerpo pegado al de él, sus miradas, el recuerdo vívido de su fragancia, cuando creía que él no reparaba en su mal disimulada vigilancia, su piel salvajemente marcada bajo sus labios, en sus paseos matutinos, eran demasiadas las imágenes y sentidos que lo acosaban a todo momento. Medio mes le resultó a Sinbad una eternidad sin ella. Finalmente tomó la decisión de ir a verle y ahora Hakuei le pedía que se perdiera. Já, tendría que habituarse a su presencia por las buenas o por las malas. 

\- Tengo la solución a nuestros problemas y no tienes de qué preocuparte, soy ciertamente muy bueno en lo que a camuflajes se refiere- anunció ignorando las protestas de la princesa y prosiguió –Una vez, me quedé dormido en—

-¿Sueles quedarte dormido indiferentemente del lugar o situación, no?- lo interrumpió ella con sorna. 

Sinbad la miró a los ojos, pasó de una encantadora y amplia sonrisa a una carcajada. Lucía como un adorable niño pequeño. –¡Debo dejar de hacer esto!- se regañó a sí misma en silencio- 

Cuando logró controlarse se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído –Créeme que la próxima vez no podrás escapar de mi ni queriendo, mi bella General-   
-Por cierto… me agrada bastante que me tutees- intencionalmente le rozó con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo cual la dejó alelada por algunos segundos.

–¡Ugh! poco a poco me acostumbraré a esto- balbuceó Hakuei. –E-En fin… ¿Qué decía su majestad de quedarse dormido?- cambió de tema rápidamente hablando de nuevo formal e intentando parecer inconmovible, obviamente sin éxito.

Sinbad contuvo una sonrisa a su fallido intento de ocultar su excitación. Cada vez la princesa era más y más transparente a sus ojos. Decidió resumir –Estando en Balbadd me quedé dormido, robaron todas mis cosas, incluida mi ropa, por lo que tuve que idear algo para poder cubrirme, debo admitir que lo hice muy bien… Por eso puedes dejar esto en mis manos- en lo que salió a buscar el “vestuario ideal” para ambos. 

Hakuei con la mayor cautela posible fue a visitar a su vez la estancia del grupo de fuertes guerreros que la acompañaban siempre; La idea era conseguir una armadura para Sinbad, el yelmo cubriría ese característico cabello suyo. Tras estudiar las que encontró, esperaba que la seleccionada no le quedara tan incómoda y pesada. Se dirigió entonces a una de las habitaciones que frecuentaban las mujeres y muchachos jóvenes que a penas empezaban a entrenar, tomó uno de los limpios conjuntos y volvió de inmediato pero sigilosa a sus aposentos. Nunca se cruzó con algún guardia lo cual le pareció curioso, pero no se detuvo demasiado tiempo a pensar en ello, simplemente siguió su camino.

La situación era divertida y totalmente nueva para ella, quien la mayor parte de su vida se había mantenido en estado de serenidad por el bien de las personas a su alrededor. Eran muchos lo que dependían de su madurez y firmeza al tomar decisiones como Princesa y General… Por lo que esa pequeña Hakuei, traviesa y rebelde había estado encerrada pidiendo a gritos ser liberada.   
Sinbad era el único que parecía haber escuchado su voz, aproximándose a aquella hermosa jaula de aves en la que ella se encontraba, extendió la mano en su dirección y le hizo ver que aquellas barreras no eran más que ilusiones.

4 hojas verdes de forma acorazonada puestas en la cama fue lo que encontró al entrar en su habitación. –Son tres para ti, yo no necesito más que una- declaró Sinbad aparentemente satisfecho con su elección del posible “disfraz”. 

-Estás loco si crees que usaré eso- manifestó no tan escandalizada como habría estado antes de conocer a este Rey de ideas extrañas. –Este es para ti, espero que te quede—¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces?!- se desconcertó Hakuei al ver que Sinbad empezaba a desvestirse frente a ella.

-¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Salgo y le pido ayuda a alguno de tus soldados para vestirme?- al ver que ella no respondía sonrió complacido y siguió desvistiéndose -¿Ves? No nos queda otra opción más que arreglárnosla en esta habitación tuya-

-Está bien, pero no mires en esta dirección- ordenó ella al voltearse para maquinar varios problemitas que tendría con su varonil camuflaje. No sería muy fácil trabajar con eso, pero lo intentaría. Tras haber buscado algunas vendas inició con el proceso de comprimir lo más que pudiera sus generosos pechos, escena a la cual Sinbad tras suspirar profundo anunció con voz firme –No sigas haciendo eso, me duele más a mi que a ti, vuelvo en un segundo. Quítate las vendas y termina de vestirte sin dañar ese cuerpo que no te pertenece- se colocó el yelmo que completaba la armadura y salió. 

¡Ah! ¿No me pertenece? ¡Já! ¿Quién se creía que era ese tonto rey? ¿Pensaba que podía mandarla como si fuera su jefe? Estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía manejarle sólo porque habían compartido ciertos momentos… íntimos –cavilaba y debatía Hakuei consigo mientras se vestía por inercia pero justo como le había ordenado Sinbad-

A su regreso traía una manta color malva larga y ancha… Parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo al acercarse a ella; Al llegar a su lado, cubrió su cuerpo con la tela. -Ya no es necesario que te hagas daño- logró formular Sinbad.

Hakuei se alejó del evidentemente perturbado Rey, ella disfrutaba del arte de la costura, por lo que tomó la manta, la recortó, le colocó un cordón dorado, lo amarró a su cuello y ahora sí parecía una ancha y larga capa. 

De verdad agradecía la idea de Sinbad, hubiese sido bastante escandaloso salir con esas ropas tan ajustadas a sus pronunciadas curvas femeninas. Al ser un atuendo de varón creyó que se notarían poco, pero no fue así, se marcaban mucho más que en su vestimenta diaria. 

En todo el proceso Sin no había hablado, en realidad le era imposible hacerlo. Gracias al cielo su armadura no dejaba entrever cierta parte de su cuerpo que había reaccionado inevitablemente al ver a la princesita en esos pantalones masculinos tan ajustados. Esa mujer era una tentación andante.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ella se acercaba a él y en puntillas le proporcionaba un inocente beso en la barbilla. 

El importante representante de Sindria, Rey Sinbad por primera vez en la historia no logró reaccionar; Ahora sabía con toda certeza que había sido oficial y completamente encantado por una hechicera de ojos cristalinos.

-¿Nos vamos?- rió Hakuei por la curiosa expresión de su majestad. 

Dio la vuelta para salir a disfrutar de la noche y de su imprevista pero secretamente anhelada compañía…


	5. Inevitablemente encantado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suaves luces acababan de encenderse para iluminar la inminente llegada de la noche en ese hermoso y verdoso campo salteado de variados colores en botones que florecerían próximamente; El lugar era un verdadero paraíso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta última parte! Es la parte más larga, pero más emocionante también, bueno eso es lo que creo… No se aburran DD’:  
> ¡Agradecida eternamente a mi linda traductora ambulante!

El aire festivo se respiraba en cada rincón del lugar, sus habitantes se habían encargado de organizar un bazar tan variado en curiosos objetos y alimentos que el festival sencillamente maravillaba. 

Vendedores que vociferaban los precios de su mercancía, otros compraban y regateaban; Niños que corrían de un lado a otro aparentemente inagotables. Jóvenes y viejos se reunían a compartir leyendas, poemas por medio de melodías, unas practicadas otras no tanto -las populares y divertidas improvisaciones nunca podían faltar-; Los más valientes vibraban por participar en los intensos juegos tradicionales del Clan Kouga.  
El agitado movimiento, el bullicio y la tenue luz que los encerraba era un escenario realmente acogedor. 

Caminaban muy cerca uno del otro, el Rey parecía querer protegerla de todo y todos. Su calor corporal atravesaba como espadas la prestada fría armadura; Era definitivamente inevitable que su corazón no se acelerara cada vez que la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Ummhm… Está deliciosa, debes probarla- incitó una sonriente Hakuei extendiéndole el recipiente con leche fresca de caballo mezclada con jugo de fresas y algunos trozos de fruta que acababa de conseguir en uno de los puestos de bebidas.

La oscura capa de la princesa ocultaba en gran parte sus facciones, pero aún así, para él, esa fascinante sonrisa iluminaría hasta la cueva más oscura del mundo; la tierra esparcida por su barbilla y mejillas –obra de hace algunas horas atrás… Sinbad le había tomado por el brazo deteniéndola en seco –Antes de ir al punto de celebración, creo que será mejor ocultar ese lunar que embellece pero también evidencia tu persona-

Tomó algo de arena mojada para cubrir aquella exquisita marca en el rostro de su princesa de porcelana con suma delicadeza. Subió por su mejilla y de la misma manera le cubrió la cicatriz, sentía los ojos de Hakuei clavados en él pero aún afectado por el inofensivo beso que ella le había regalado todavía no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Dudaba de sí mismo, eso era otro nuevo aspecto descubierto recientemente gracias a la Primera Princesa del Imperio Kou.

Quería saber… tocar más de ella, pero no sólo piel sino algo más profundo.  
–Insoportable… Es realmente insoportable- se repetía mentalmente el Rey. 

-¿No le dará una oportunidad, Rey Sinbad?- articuló dudosa Hakuei y le trajo de vuelta al presente. Ella con tierra seca en su rostro y espuma de leche sobre su labio superior sonriente, era la perfecta imagen de una inocente pero revoltosa niña.  
-… Insoportable- lentamente fue bajando su cabeza en dirección a la de ella por mero impulso; mientras más cerca más intenso el ardor dentro de su cuerpo. Estando a sólo centímetros de su tierna boca, susurró –Le daré una oportunidad si me lo permites, princesa- y sin esperar respuesta posó sus labios en los de ella, probando así los restos de espuma del brebaje ofrecido. 

Hakuei no era mucho lo que sabía del arte de los besos, pero aparentemente ninguna experiencia previa le hubiese preparado para el torrente de sensaciones que le invadió al sentir los labios del Rey Sinbad juguetear sobre los suyos. De forma natural su mente empezó a nublarse, pues extraño efecto parecía incrementar… Al momento en el que iba a reaccionar con la misma impetuosidad de Sinbad sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte izquierda de su cadera. Algo o más bien “alguien” había chocado contra ella. 

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas al bulto tirado en el suelo, era un pequeño niño que sobre su trasero se esforzaba por recuperarse. Ella extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y fue entonces cuando escuchó a un hombre gritar con histeria –¡Detengan a ese rufián! ¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡ME HA ROBADO!- el chico se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Hakuei pero no logró llegar muy lejos, Sinbad actuó veloz y lo sostenía por el brazo derecho. 

Ella como General y Princesa acostumbrada a caminar con distinción e intervenir y resolver problemas de cualquier índole se plantó frente al alterado hombre que había estado corriendo tras el chico y le preguntó con voz solemne –Dígame señor, ¿Qué le ha robado esa pequeña criatura?- 

El hombre hizo ademán de empujarla a un lado para sacarla de su camino, pero le miró de nuevo antes de hacerlo y en los ojos de aquella persona encapuchada vio una determinación atemorizante. Relajó un poco y exclamó –Verá… Esa pequeña sabandija se ha llevado un anillo de colección, verá… So-Son dos anillos de mucho valor por su au-utentici-cid-dad- tragó saliva y continuó –Devuélvamelo y no deje que ese enano se acerque más a mi tienda, verá… si vuelve a ha-a-hacerlo no respondo-

Hakuei se acercó a Sinbad quién con la armadura y el niño agarrado como lo tenía lucía como uno de sus poderosos guerreros –reprimió la sonrisa que tal imagen le provocaba- 

-¿Podrías devolverme el objeto que has tomado sin permiso?- le preguntó ella al muchacho en voz suave, intentando mantener un tono varonil. 

El pecoso chico de cabellos rojizos no respondió. 

Ahora habló Sinbad –Te han hecho una pregunta, niñito… Responde.- 

-No soy un niñito…- balbuceó. 

–¿Qué dices?- le provocó Sinbad. 

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑITO! SOLDADO TONTO- soltó con enfado.

Había estado ocultando el anillo en su boca, por lo que al gritar se le cayó.  
Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido abrió sus ojos color verde aceituna como platos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse, pero Sinbad no cedió ni un poco y Hakuei ya se dirigía hacia el vendedor con el anillo en sus manos.

Al ver que el hombre estúpido de la tienda se marchaba feliz con el anillo que tanto le había costado conseguir y el encapuchado volvía junto a ellos, se sintió la persona más infeliz del universo entero y todo era culpa del par de tontos que lo habían atrapado. 

Sinbad lo agarró por la cintura y bajo el brazo lo llevaba como un saco de patatas.

-¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME SOLDADO TONTO!- gritaba el pequeño mientras pataleaba.

Llegaron finalmente a un claro algo alejado de las tiendas y se sentaron entonces en el césped. El niño se había calmado a lo largo del trayecto por lo que ahora ella podía hablarle. Le reconocía, sabía que era el sobrino de Dorji, su amigo y más fiel guerrero, seguido lo veía rondando por los campos de entrenamiento, preguntando todo lo que pudiera preguntar, admiraba y respetaba mucho el trabajo de su tío; Por lo que le resultaba un tanto curiosa la actitud del muchacho… tendría que preguntarle directamente.

-¿Para quién era el anillo? Debe ser para alguien muy importante para ti, ¿No?- dijo audaz Hakuei, hablando como si fuera un chico, un confiable amigo. 

Temu –el niño- permanecía quieto y en silencio. 

-No contesta… Quizá robó los dos anillos y se atragantó con uno, o será más bien que por gritar tanto como una niñita se ha quedado mudo- tentó Sinbad al muchacho aparentando indiferencia.

Su majestad era realmente bueno provocando a los niños -Debe ser porque él no es muy diferente a ellos- rió ella discreta. 

-¡NO GRITÉ COMO NIÑITA! Soldado tonto…- se defendió sin mucho esfuerzo Temu.

El soldado tonto y el afeminado chico con capucha empezaron a reír; La risa era contagiosa por lo que Temu no tardó mucho en unirse a ellos. Los tres reían como locos.

La energía contenida de temu empezaba a drenarse, sólo entonces Sinbad probó motivarle un poco –Si nos cuentas para quién era el anillo te dejaremos ir-  
-Es simple curiosidad- expresó Hakuei intentando no forzarlo demasiado.

Luego de una pausa y reflexión el niño decidió contarles.  
-Hay una muchacha… que me gusta- empezó, pero el soldado tonto le interrumpió  
–¡Yo también tengo una chica que me gusta!- “disimuladamente” le guiñó un ojo al chico -o era ¿una chica?- de capucha, el/ella se sonrojó y quien para no quedar atrás anunció –¡Yo también!- 

-¿Tu también tienes una chica que te gusta?- le preguntó Sinbad con una falsa expresión de preocupación.  
-Si… ¡NO! Un chico- soltó Hakuei confundida 

-¿UN CHICO?- preguntó Temu atragantado de la risa.  
–No sabía que tenías esos gustos, amigo- la fastidió Sinbad.  
Volvieron a reírse a carcajadas. 

Tras calmarse finalmente Temu relató su historia –Bueno, su cumpleaños es mañana por lo que quería obsequiarle algo único, un regalo contra el que nadie pudiera competir jamás.- tomó aire y prosiguió –Ese anillo era el presente perfecto, el vendedor me dijo que eran costosos porque en mucho, mucho tiempo no se había visto el material con el que estaban hechos, además, dice la leyenda que el par de anillos fue fabricado por una pareja de amantes a los que no se les permitía estar juntos, debido a eso concentraron su poderoso y sincero amor en las piezas, dicen que les traerá fortuna a los que lo porten – relató no muy convencido de la autenticidad de la historia -Aún así le pregunté a mi tío si podía comprarlos pero su respuesta es siempre la misma “Para obtener lo que desees, debes trabajar duro” ¡Esta vez no podía esperar tanto tiempo! Su cumpleaños era mañana y me asusté de no poder darle nada a la chica que me gusta tanto- suspiró –Estoy muy arrepentido, sé que no debí hacer algo así. Si mi tío se enterara seguro estaría muy decepcionado y no me dejaría ir a verle entrenar con los otros guerreros nunca más- dijo finalmente con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. 

El instinto maternal de Hakuei la movió de inmediato a abrazar al chico y consolarlo.  
Le acariciaba el cabello mientras le decía en voz baja –Todo irá bien, tu tío lo entenderá si pides disculpas y haces lo correcto; El primer y más difícil paso es aceptar tus errores y ya lo has dado. Nosotros estamos orgullosos de que lo hayas hecho- 

Sinbad los miraba, era una imagen que nunca borraría de su cabeza y corazón.  
Se levantó ágil como era y les comunicó –Vuelvo en un segundo, traeré algo para beber- dedicándoles una sonrisa marchó hacia la feria.

Ei acunaba a Temu, permaneciendo así un largo rato. Las flores empezaban a abrirse, sus fragancias, más los diversos y contrastantes colores en el verde campo lo volvían un bello paisaje. 

Temu la miró fijamente y rompió el silencio luego de ella haberle secado las lágrimas -Yo tengo agua en mi bolso, ese tonto soldado no dejó que se lo dijera- Ella rió por lo bajo. 

El niño tomó la cantimplora, se empapó las manos y empezó a lavarle el rostro a Hakuei. Ella estaba inmóvil frente al pequeño. Se empezaban a descubrir su cicatriz y lunar… Temu se levantó para inclinarse ante su Princesa. 

– Mis disculpas, princesa Ren Hakuei. No volveré a hacer algo así jamás- aseguró el pequeño con seriedad y pesadumbre; veía venir el terrible castigo, pero lo soportaría como un digno guerrero. 

Ella se levantó lentamente y entonces le pidió que la mirara a los ojos; Él lo hizo sin dudar. 

-Estoy segura de que no cometerás el mismo error, Temu- tomó la pequeña mano de él y colocó en su palma el singular anillo que había dado por perdido. 

Al pequeño le brillaban los ojos. Admiraba y agradecía a su princesa.  
Sinbad conocía bien ese sentimiento, lo había experimentado con ciertas figuras importantes en su pasado y lo experimentaba de nuevo al estar frente a esta radiante mujer. Él los observaba a cierta distancia y aún así sentía muy cerca de él la emoción y calidez del momento.

-¡TEMUUU!

-¡TEMU! ¡TEMU! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- 

-¡TEMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

Los tres voltearon al escuchar las voces en la lejanía y notaron que dos figuras iban en su dirección.

-¡Es mi tío!- exclamó el chico.  
-Si Dorji me ve aquí va a hacer muchas preguntas-  
-Será mejor que vayas con tu tío Temu, debe estar realmente preocupado-  
-¿Y qué le digo si me pregunta que estaba haciendo?- preguntó inquieto.  
-No le mientas. Nunca le mientas- le ordenó Hakuei y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Ve con ellos Temu ¡Nos vemos! ¡Mucha suerte con tu chica!- 

Sinbad y ella corrieron para alejarse lo más que pudieran de Dorji y Toya.  
Luego tendría que excusarse… Luego.

Ahora lo suficientemente lejos Hakuei era incapaz de seguir, estaba sin aliento -¿Podemos detenernos un momento?- se frenó ella con la mano aún unida a la de él. –Sólo un momento…- empezó a tratar de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Tras finalmente soltarse de la mano de él, se quitó la pesada capa y extendiéndola en el césped se sentó sobre ella. Él a su vez se desprendió de las piezas de su pesada armadura, conservando sólo los pantalones y las botas.

-¿Estás bien? Aquí tengo algo de agua, ten, bebe un poco- también sin aliento se acercó a ella para entregarle la vasija pero en lugar de hacer lo pensado se encontró besándola y a ella devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad. Había soportado demasiado tiempo las ganas de besar esos labios como correspondía. Ahora pegados el uno al otro como estaban era casi palpable la corriente de energía entre ellos, sus corazones latiendo al unísono con la misma fuerza y velocidad que sólo lograba incrementar su deseo mutuo. 

Ella no era una princesa o general, era una mujer… Una mujer maravillosa en todos los sentidos, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que había encontrado el tesoro que todo hombre en el fondo de su corazón esperaba tener la suerte de conseguir y él no pensaba dejarlo ir fácilmente.  
Lucharía contra todo y todos los que se opusieran a ello. Un sentimiento que resultaba algo aterrador.

El beso inició con brusquedad, como si la vida se les escapara a ambos de las manos, pero poco a poco Sinbad normalizó el ritmo, lo que hizo que Hakuei también relajara un poco. No la había asustado y eso era esperanzador para él. 

A ella le gustaban los besos de ese hombre, suaves o fuertes ella agradecía ser capaz de disfrutar de ellos. Empezaban a separarse y ya extrañaba su cercanía, el Rey la dejaba cada vez más sorprendida por lo que le causaba a su cuerpo, mente y -por alarmante que fuera- a su corazón. 

Tras cierto lapso de tiempo en silencio sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la ancha capa, Sinbad dijo en voz baja y sin mirarla –Te… pido disculpas- 

Hakuei le interrogó inexpresiva -¿Realmente lo sientes?... ¿De qué se arrepiente exactamente, su majestad?, ¿De haberme besado? O Quizás… De no haberme dado agua-

-¡No, nunca me arrepentiría de haberte besado!- 

-¿Por qué dices que lo sientes entonces? Al menos deberías arrepentirte respecto al agua- bromeó deseando serenar el ambiente.

-Mis… intenciones al acercarme a ti no eran las más loables… Hakuei Ren- confesó cabizbajo.

-Lo sé, las mías tampoco lo eran- le cortó ella sonriente. 

-He estado pensando en algo que meses atrás era simplemente impensable para mí. Desde pequeño he perseguido un sueño, el cual ahora de adulto creía haber conseguido por lo que mi concentración iba dirigida exclusivamente a Sindria, al bienestar de mi pueblo… pero ahora, yo… luego de conocerte, dudo…-

Ei se ubicó entre las largas piernas de Sinbad, acariciando con sus finos dedos el cabello y cuello de su majestad -rió por lo bajo, su osado Rey reaccionaba a las caricias de manera encantadora, totalmente petrificado (como lo había estado ella por su culpa muchas veces antes)- tomó su rostro en tensión entre sus manos, besó con ligereza la punta de su nariz y pegando sus pechos al torso desnudo de él, le abrazó. 

Él empezaba a reaccionar, su acelerado palpitar, la respiración entrecortada contra su garganta, esas extraordinarias manos que ahora le recorrían la cintura y espalda con ternura, incluso reconocía la presión de su innegable virilidad, hasta ahora sólo conocida por medio de libros y conversaciones subidas de tono, escuchadas por pura casualidad. Parecía que el Rey Sinbad buscaba tomar el control, pero Hakuei no se lo permitiría esta vez, era un juego que los dos podían jugar, bueno, al menos ella lo intentaría, sinceramente era bastante inexperta.

Besó con sutileza su cuello – tal cual el roce de una mariposa si le preguntaban al Rey- mientras tanto sus manos se encargaban de soltar el largo cabello de Sinbad. Se separaron un poco y él le observaba con verdadera curiosidad; prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el cabello de ella- Cautivado como estaba, no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, acarició una de sus mejillas, llevando los cabellos sueltos que caían de ese lado del rostro por detrás de su oreja. Las suaves caricias, las profundas miradas, el tiempo, todo era infinito para ambos. 

-Esto asusta un poco, ¿no crees?- 

-Um- asintió él –Es aterrador pero emocionante también-

Resultaba gracioso y maravilloso el compartir sus temores. Volvían a acercar sus cuerpos; Ese invisible e increíble poder magnético no les dejaba opción. 

Antes de caer en la tentación de seguir besándola, la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole la vuelta la ubicó debajo de su cuerpo sin aplastarla, se apoyaba en sus codos mientras le sonreía como un niño travieso. 

Ei admiraba la rapidez con la que se movía Sinbad pero no se dejaría vencer, tras una mirada pícara con sus manos acaricio sus fuertes brazos –lo cual causó escalofríos a ambos- y le separó de repente los codos apoyados haciéndolo caer encima de ella. Aprovechó la falta de aliento y sorpresa del Rey para entonces tomar el control, rodó con toda su fuerza y de nuevo se levantaba encima de él.

-Creo que empezaré a utilizar estas ropas de hombre. Son muy prácticas...- -No tienes permitido salir con esas ropas a menos que yo esté cerca- la cortó Sinbad de inmediato atrayéndola hacia sí –Es más, sólo para mi puedes usarlas- dijo haciendo un mohín.  
Ella sonrió; esta vez no lo desafiaría.

-Tengo algo para ti- le informó en voz baja mientras se dedicaba a recorrer con los dedos la espalda de su encantadora princesa.  
La cabeza de Hakuei se posaba cómodamente sobre su ancho pecho, la levantó un poco para mirarle, por lo que al replicar su aliento chocó contra su cuello; Sin tuvo que esforzarse inmensamente para no perder el control. -¿Algo para mi?... ¿Qué podría ser?-

Frente a ella brillaba una pequeña pero muy brillante pieza casi exacta a la que compró para Temu horas antes. –La obtuvo para el pequeño…- pensó.

-El vendedor mencionó que mi acompañante el encapuchado había conservado uno y volvería por el otro más tarde- Comentó mientras le colocaba con sutileza el anillo en el fino dedo –le convencí de venderme este. Tal parece que estoy igual de prendado y encantado que Temu- besando ahora la mano portadora de la pieza, formuló –Indiferentemente de que la famosa leyenda sea cierta o no; me atrevo a preguntar… ¿Le importaría a la General y Princesa Ren Hakuei compartir su fortuna conmigo de ahora en adelante?-

El Rey Sinbad obtuvo un profundo y pasional beso como respuesta. 

-Hakuei…- le susurró al oído tras tomar algo de aire pero aún muy abrazado a ella –Ya no puedes escapar de mi-

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, Sinbad.- nunca había pronunciado su nombre sin título antes y eso fue el regalo más maravilloso que le pudo haber dado a su futuro Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes (menos el vendedor y Temu) petenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.
> 
> ¡Gracias por haberse tomado tiempo en leer mi fic!  
> Espero haya sido de su agrado, linduras. 
> 
> Gracias a mi bestie, Cristy por ayudarme siempre con las traducciones al inglés.  
> ¡Eres genial, mujer! ¡Y de nuevo infinitas gracias a ustedes!


End file.
